Casamento Arranjado
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Sakura é uma jovem de 19 anos, seus pais tem uma empresa de contabilidade muito famosa no Japão. Ela estava estudando em Londres à algum tempo e quando volta ao Japão descobre que está noiva de um homem que nunca viu na vida e que se casa em dois meses.
1. Trailler

_Own, essa fic eu já tenho escrita alguns capitulos. E não garanto, mas acho que ela não será muito grande. Não é SasuSaku. n.n O casal vai permanecer segredo até o 3° Capítulo, yeah, eu sou máá!.  
Enfim... Leiam e divirtam-se. Deixem Reviews e façam uma baka Feliz!_

**Diclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, caso contrário eu não estaria escrevendo fanfics... XP**

**

* * *

**

A Chegada

_-Kami-sama, Que saudade. Otou-san, Okaa-san!_

_-Fiha, que bom que está de volta... Sentimos tanto a sua falta!_

**A Surpresa**

_-Sakura, você vai se casar em dois meses, já está tudo preparado. Só estávamos esperando sua chegada._

_-O QUÊ???_

**O noivo**

_-Um emo? – perguntou a garota com uma sobrancelha levantada olhando para os pais do outro lado da sala._

**A antipatia**

_-Olha, eu não gosto nenhum pouco de você e estou me casando obrigado, então, por favor, torne isso mais fácil para nós dois e cale essa maldita boca._

_-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?_

**O casamento**

_-Aceito._

_-Aceito._

_-Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva!_

**Um novo sentimento**

_-Você está completamente apaixonada por ele, Sakura!_

_-O quê? Claro que não!_

**A descoberta**

_-E... Eu acho... Eu acho que... Eu te amo._

_-Eu também te amo Sakura!_

**Logo, Estréia:**

_Casamento Arranjado _

_Por: **Akane-chan**_

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Prólogo

_Não acredito que estou voltando ao Japão! Estou tão Feliz, e morrendo de saudade dos meus amigos... Depois de nove anos em Londres, finalmente vou voltar para minha tão amada e movimentada Tókio. Como será que estão às coisas por lá? Minha okaa-san, meu otoou-san. E as minhas amigas?Hinata, Ino e Tenten. Ah, Kami-sama, como é difícil ficar longe das pessoas que amamos... _

_Pelo que eu sei... Tudo está tão diferente, mantive contato com Tenten por e-mails e ela me contou que Ino está namorando o Naruto, e Hinata agora está junto com o primo gato dela, o Neji. Tenten continua sozinha, assim como Sasuke._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem por lá. Ah, por Buda... Por que está demorando taanto?_


	3. A Chegada

Capítulo 1 – A chegada.

-**Atenção Senhores Passageiros, apertem os cintos e coloquem suas poltronas na posição vertical, Vamos pousar.**

_Ah, Kami-sama, finalmente voltei. Eu estou no Japão. Tókio. Minha amada Tókio. Meus amigos e minha família. Não acredito que fiquei tanto tempo longe. Nove anos, nove anos sem ver as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Claro que lá em Londres, no colégio interno que estudei, tinha algumas amigas, mas não se compara ao amor que sinto pelas pessoas dessa cidade. Tókio. Estou de volta à Tókio... Nem acredito!_

_Estou no aeroporto e já peguei minhas bagagens. Ué?! Ninguém veio me buscar? Ah! Fala sério!_

_-_**Otoou-san! ****Okaa-san!**_ – Avistei meus pais. Cara, que saudade. Sai correndo e gritando, as pessoas estão me olhando como se eu fosse louca. Qual é... Anos longe, estou com saudade!_

_-_**Sakura querida, ainda precisamos de ar para respirar.**_ – disse minha mãe. Acho que abracei forte de mais..._

_-_**Por Buda, quanta saudade de vocês.**_ – disse soltando-os e sorrindo._

_-_**Filha, que bom que está de volta**_ – disse meu pai._

_-_**Sentimos sua falta, meu amor.**_ – minha mãe completou com lágrimas nos olhos. Sei que ela está se segurando para não chorar na frente de tantas pessoas._

_-_**Ah, mãe. Eu também senti muita falta de vocês.**

_Depois de muitas lágrimas, abraços e beijos, fomos pra casa. Quando chegamos lá, qual não é minha surpresa ao ver meus amigos com um bolo e doces juntamente com uma faixa escrita: "Bem Vinda Sakura-chan!"_

_Quando vi Hinata, Ino e Tenten eu sai correndo e gritando._

**-Ahhhh, Hinta-chan, Tenten-chan, Porquinha! Que saudade.**_ – as abracei e comecei a chorar. De novo._

**-Testuda, para de chorar. Você ta aqui e temos tempo para matar a saudade.**

**-Isso mesmo. Para de chorar, sua irritante. **_– Esse é o Sasuke. Não perdeu a mania de me irritar. Odeio quando ele faz isso, mas eu também sei irritar._

**-Sasuke-kuun! Quanta saudade de você, o emo mais lindo e menos gay de Tókio! **_– pulei nele e o agarrei pelo pescoço._

**-Argh! Me larga Sakura, sua estranha!**_ – eu o soltei rindo._

**-Sakura-chan! Que saudade!**

**-Narutooo! – o abracei com força**

**-Tinha esquecido como você é forte, Sakura-chan**_ – soltei Naruto e sorri._

**-Ain, que saudade de vocês meus amores.**

**-Hm... Sakura... Você não chegou a conhecê-lo. Esse é meu primo Neji **_– disse Hinata quando o primo dela se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura deixando-a completamente rubra._

**-E seu namorado também, Né Hina-chan? **_– pensei que fosse impossível, mas ela ficou ainda mais rubra. O.o_

**-C-como v-você s-so-soube? **_– ela me perguntou gaguejando, pensei que tivesse superado isso..._

_-Tenten me contou – sorri pra ela. – E aí Neji, tudo beleza? – acenei com a cabeça e sorri. _

_Ele só respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Credo parece o Sasuke._

_Ficamos horas conversando. Neji e Sasuke só comiam (N/A: fominhas ¬¬) e eu não tenho a mínima noção do porque, mas acho que esses dois se dão bem. =P. O Naruto participou ativamente da conversa, sempre foi assim... Contei-lhes como era chato e entediante ficar naquele colégio por tantos anos. E eles me contaram como estavam as coisas por aqui. _

_Sasuke queria ir embora, lá pelas 7 da noite e como Ino e Naruto estavam de carona com ele, tiveram que ir também. Ele sempre foi estraga prazeres ¬¬._

_Neji também queria ir embora, é acho que Sasuke e Neji são __mesmo__ parecidos. (N/A: ee muito gatos amr! xD)_

**-Ah, meninas, tem certeza que não querem ficar? – **_perguntei mais uma vez. Não queria desgrudar das minhas amigas._

**-Sakura, a gente te liga amanhã. Por que tanta afobação mulher?** **Ainda temos tempo para nos divertir. Almoçamos juntas amanhã, ok? Eu você Hinata e Ino. ****Sem****nenhum**** namorado!**_ – ela disse isso olhando para o Neji, senti um 'pouco' de ciúmes de amiga aqui? Onde? Cadê?_

**-Isso mesmo Tenten-chan. Você tem que descansar Saku-chan, deve estar cansada da viagem.**_ – disse a Hinata concordando com a Tenten. Fala sério, está todo mundo contra mim? O.o_

**-Bah! Vocês querem se livrar de mim.**

**-Não fala assim Sakura... Nós sentimos muito sua falta.**_ – disse Hinata largando do namorado pela primeira vez no dia e vindo me abraçar. Percebi que esse Neji deve ser um mala, super-protetor e ciumento._

**-Isso mesmo. Nós te amamos flor – **_disse Tenten, também me abraçando._

**-Ta bom. Eu as amo também. Amanhã eu ligo pra vocês, pra combinar aonde iremos.**

**-Ok. Tchau Saku-chan**_ – disse Hinata me dando um beijinho no rosto e indo pra perto da porta onde Neji as esperava._

**-Até amanhã**_ – Falou Tenten imitando o gesto de Hinata e a seguindo para fora da casa._

_Depois que eles foram embora, eu fiquei assistindo uns filmes com a minha mãe. Senti falta de dias assim, antes sempre passávamos muito tempo juntas. Quando meu pai chegou do escritório jantamos todos juntos. Depois mostrei a eles algumas fotos da maravilhosa Londres. Contei-lhes sobre o colégio e as garotas. Então minha mãe me perguntou sobre os garotos, ri muito da cara que meu pai fez, foi hilária. Impagável!_

_Já era quase madrugada quando terminei de desfazer as malas e me deitei. Demorei bastante pra dormir, estava tão agitada por estar de volta à minha casa, à minha terra. Fiquei lembrando dos momentos antes da minha partida, a nove anos atrás. Acho que nunca chorei tanto. E foi entre memórias e lembranças que adormeci, sonhando com uma nova vida. Mas eu não fazia idéia do que estava por vir agora que finalmente tinha voltado à Tókio._


	4. A Surpresa

Yo Minna *-*

Gente, o 3° Capitulo já está escrito só falta uma parte bem pequena para digitar, portanto ele não vai demorar ^^

Agradeço aas pessoas que tem lido a história e por favor: Deixem Reviews, vocês não têm ideia do quanto é bom saber que estão gostando do que estou escrevendo...

Bom... vamos à fic ^^

_

* * *

_

_Acordei assustada, tive um sonho meio estranho..._

**Sonho On:**

_Eu estava com um vestido de noiva, linda, em uma igreja toda decorada com flores e tudo mais. Estava me casando e já tinha dito 'aceito'._

_Quando me viro para beijar o noivo, o que eu vejo? NADA. Isso mesmo. Nada. O cara não tem rosto... É só uma cabeça em branco. Tipo aquelas de desenho animado._

**Sonho off.**_Eu ein, que sonho tosco. Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro, tomei meu banho tranquilamente, e quando sai ouvi meu celular tocando e fui atender._

* * *

**-Alô?**

**-Sakura, a gente não tinha combinado de almoçar juntas hoje?**_ – escutei a voz de Tenten. Estranho, almoço já?_

**-Que horas são?**_ – perguntei meio perdida – _**Acho que dormi de mais.**

**-Agora são quase duas da tarde. Dormiu de mais? Desculpa amiga, mas você 'dorme de mais' quando se atrasa vinte minutos, meia hora. E não quase duas horas.**

**-Ah, qual é Tenten, a gente nem tinha combinado o horário**_**. **__– disse tentando amenizar minha situação. – _**Onde vocês estão?**

**-Konoha's**_ – respondeu ela meio irritada. Tenten ta muito estranha,eu tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo._

**-Ok, encontro vocês em meia hora**_ – disse jogando uma saia e uma blusinha na cama e procurando uma sapatilha que combinasse._

**-Meia hora mesmo?**_ – Credo, quanto sarcasmo! – _**Estamos esperando**

**-Ok. **

_Desliguei e me arrumei o mais rápido possível.__Cheguei ao Konoha's exatamente em meia hora. Wol! Esse é meu Recorde!_

* * *

**-Posso ajudá-la Senhorita?**_ – perguntou-me o recepcionista sorrindo. Wol, que rapaz "simpático"._

**-Ah sim,**_ - sorri – _**estou procurando minhas amigas.**

**-Quais os nomes?**_ – perguntou-me ainda sorrindo. Será que o rosto dele não fica dolorido?_

**-Yamanaka, Mitsashi e Hyuuga.**_ – respondi simplesmente._

**-Ah sim, mesa 7. Siga-me, por favor.**_As avistei sentadas em uma mesa, Tenten estava bebericando uma Coca e olhando pro lado, distraída. Peraí, desde quando Tenten se distrai? Muito estranho. Hinata e Ino conversavam baixo e quando me viram se calaram. Tem alguma coisa muito estranha por aqui._

* * *

**-Olá Saku-chan**_ – Hinata sorriu_

**-E aí, Testuda**_ – cumprimentou-me Ino "carinhosamente"_

**-Está atrasada**_ – falou Tenten sem ao menos olhar pra mim, agora eu me enfezei._

**-Qual é a sua Tenten? Por que está agindo assim comigo? Fiz alguma coisa pra você?**_ – perguntei já alterada._

**-Calma Testuda**_ – falou Ino me segurando e fazendo com que eu me sentasse, agora quando e como eu levantei não me perguntem._

**-Estou calma, Ino. Eu só quero saber qual o motivo de tanta grosseria da parta dela.**_ – segurei o rosto da Tenten virado em minha direção. _**– Qual é o seu problema?**

**-Eu só estou em um dia ruim, Ok?**_ – disse revirando os olhos. – _**Desculpa, vamos comer? Estou morta de fome.**

**-Ok.**_ – respondi apenas isso e fiz meu pedido._

_Comemos em silêncio e enquanto Ino e Hinata terminavam de comer, arrastei Tenten até o banheiro. Não engoli essa história._

**-Agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo**_ – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela._

**-Sakura...**_ – ela parecia perdida – _**Não sei se é uma boa idéia.**

**-Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. E eu tenho o direito de saber, Tenten, por favor.**_ – pedi com toda calma que consegui._

**-Ino e Hinata acham que nós não devemos te contar. Elas me obrigaram a ficar quieta.**_ – Como é?_

**-É algum tipo de complô contra minha pessoa? – **_fala sério._

**-Kuso.**_ – disse ela. –_** Aqui**_ – me estendeu um pedaço de papel, eu peguei e olhei interrogativa para ela. – _**Leia que você vai entender.**

_Peguei o papel, li. Tive uma vertigem e precisei me apoiar na pia para não cair. Era um recorte de jornal com uma notícia. Dava pra ver que era um daqueles jornais sensacionalistas. _

_Olhei para Tenten e ela me mandou um olhar apreensivo, como se esperasse alguma reação minha. Mas eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz._

**-Kuso, não deveria ter te mostrado isso**_ – falou Tenten antes mesmo que eu conseguisse falar._

**-Tenho**_ – limpei a garganta – _**Tenho que ir para casa.**_ – falei saindo do banheiro._

_Sai do restaurante e corri para o estacionamento. Quando finalmente encontrei meu carro entrei e senti um imenso pavor. Enquanto lutava para me acalmar peguei o celular e disquei com dificuldade os números, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas._

**-Alô? Filha, você não ia passar o dia com suas amigas?**

**-Okaasan. Preciso conversar com você, o otousan está em casa?**_ – minha voz estava rouca e falhou duas vezes._

**-Está sim filha, aconteceu alguma coisa, meu amor?**_ – ela não está com uma voz preocupada, está com uma voz desconfiada. Meu pavor aumentou, será que o que estava escrito no recorte de jornal é verdade?_

**-Podemos**_ – limpei a garganta – _**Nós podemos conversar em casa, okaasan?**_ – perguntei com a voz ainda trêmula._

**-Claro Sakura. Estamos te esperando.**_ – disse ela ainda desconfiada._

**-Estou a caminho.**_ – desliguei e me afundei no banco do carro._

_O papel era – como eu já disse – um recorte de jornal. E nele havia a notícia que ia mudar a minha vida._"_Está de volta ao Japão à herdeira da família Haruno. Sakura, a filha única do presidente da 'Cooperação Haruno de Contabilidade' voltou à sua terra natal após nove anos na Inglaterra estudando. Ao que tudo indica Sakura, com agora 19 anos, irá se casar em dois meses. O noivo ainda não foi divulgado. Será que o senhor Haruno já está pensando em se aposentar?"_

* * *

Resposta das Reviews:

**Tha Pink Cat: **Nháá, que bom que você gostou... Me esforcei muito pra escrever, porque eu sei o quanto é ruim ficar longe das pessoas que a gente ama... Bom, o Sasuke e a Sakura terão um relacionamento muito especial, mas não são o casal principal... Infelismente. Eu sei.. Adoro SasuSaku. Continue acompanhando ^^


	5. Vou me casar, e agora?

Yoo Minna

Mais um cap pra vocês ^^

* * *

_Depois que sai do restaurante, minha mente começou a voar, será que aquela notícia era verdade? Meu Buda, o que eu vou fazer? Não posso me casar, só tenho 19 aninhos, sou muito nova! _

_Fiquei fora do ar, e só "acordei" quando cheguei em casa. É agora, Buda me ajude!_

_Entrei e procurei por otousan e okaasan... Até que desisti e chamei por eles no hall de entrada._

**-Papai? Mamãe?**

**-Aqui Sakura** – _disse_ _minha mãe colocando a cabeça pra fora do escritório._

_Por Kami, ela está tão séria, isso está totalmente errado. Entro e encontro meu pai sentado na sua cadeira com os braços em cima da mesa e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Como se ele estivesse arrependido de algo. Meu pânico aumenta e naquele momento, sem eles me dizerem nada, eu sinto que aquela maldita notícia é a mais pura verdade. Eu sinto que em menos tempo do que eu imagino, estarei casada._

**-Kami-sama...** – _não saiu mais auto que um sussurro._

**-O que houve minha filha**? – _perguntou-me minha mãe. Eu tentei falar, gritar, chorar... Juro que tentei, mas não encontrava minha voz, eu não ME encontrava. Meu corpo parecia tão pesado._

**-Sakura, você está bem, minha filha? **– _perguntou-me de novo minha mãe. Só o que pude fazer foi tirar o papel do bolso, agora um pouco amassado, e jogá-lo na mesa._

_Eles olharam para mim e minha mãe sorriu meio envergonhada meio insegura. Kuso!_

**-Di... Digam. DIGAM QUE NÃO É VERDADE! –** _já estava chorando_ – **DIGAM. POR BUDA! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO COMIGO! NÃO PODEM ME OBRIGAR! – **_chorei incontrolavelmente. Minha mãe me abraçou meio desajeitada e passava a mão pelos meus cabelos tentando me passar tranqüilidade e segurança. Nunca me senti tão fraca e vulnerável._

-**Calma Sakura, está tudo bem. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Vamos cuidar de tudo por você, meu bebê.**

**-Nã... Não – **_eu queria gritar, mas o peso em mim era tão forte que não passou de um sussurro._

**-Filha, entenda que esse casamento é muito mais que uma união entre você e outro homem. É uma união entre a nossa família e a família dele. É uma fusão com nossas empresas. É algo que nós não podemos perder, querida.** – _ele disse como se fosse uma coisa totalmente idiota e insignificante._

**-Não, e... eu não q...quero me casar.**_ – respondi como uma criança._

**-Sakura, você vai se casar em dois meses**_ – disse meu pai com uma voz muito séria – _**Já está tudo preparado, nós só estávamos esperando você chegar.**

**- O QUÊ?**

**-Sakura, entenda... Isso é muito importante para a empresa...**

_Comecei a chorar mais. Por Buda... Eles não podem me obrigar a fazer isso. Eu não posso perder minha vida assim!_

**-Não, por Buda, vocês não podem fazer isso** – _eu gaguejei, minha voz estava rouca e falhou duas vezes._

**-Já está feito Sakura**. _– disse meu pai com uma voz de quem diz "você não tem escolha"_

**-Eu...** – _suspiro e mais lágrimas caindo_ – **eu odeio vocês.** – _Me soltei da minha okaasan e sai de casa. Peguei meu carro e dirigi... Sem parar._

_Cheguei perto de um bosque, um lugar que eu costumava ir quando era pequena, para pensar e sonhar com o Sasuke, na época que fui apaixonada por ele (N/A: eu já mencionei isso?). Peguei minha bolsa e sai do carro. Andei até uma pequena ponte que havia ali, não era muito longe da saída, apenas longe o bastante pra tentar esquecer os pesadelos que somos obrigados a conviver fora dali. Era um lugar calmo e acolhedor. Toda pessoa deveria ter um refúgio assim. Ouvi um barulho irritante, mas ignorei. Sentei-me e fiquei pensando, apenas ouvindo o som dos pássaros e observando as folhas das árvores._

* * *

_Depois de um tempo, ouvi de novo aquele barulho, mas dessa vez me irritou, olhei em volta procurando pelo que poderia ser e lembrei-me que meus pais deveriam estar me procurando, sai de casa com tanta raiva... Peguei a bolsa e procurei o celular. Estava certa, só deles havia mais de 25 chamadas perdidas. Fora as de Tenten, Ino e Hinata... Apaguei todas e vi as horas antes de desligá-lo. Levei um susto ao ver que eram mais que nove da noite. Quando saí de casa não eram nem quatro... Acho que fiquei em um torpor no mínimo longo..._

_Voltei para o carro, sentei-me e olhei no espelho... Mais um susto. Eu estava horrível. Meus olhos estavam sem brilho, vermelhos e um pouco inchados por ter chorado o dia todo... E ainda chorava. Limpei meus olhos e rosto como pude e dirigi para o centro procurar um hotel para passar a noite. Não há nenhuma chance de voltar para casa. Pelo menos não até eu me acalmar. Não posso acreditar que eles estão fazendo isso comigo._

* * *

Autora Pov's

Enquanto isso na mansão Haruno...

**- Por Buda, o que estamos fazendo com a nossa filha Haku?** – perguntou a mulher de longos cabelos rosados.

**-Aika, não vamos discutir isso novamente. Eu já estou preocupado o suficiente com o sumiço da Sakura.** – respondeu o homem de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes_._

**-Você acha que ela vai voltar? Nem o celular ela atende** – disse a mulher com os olhos marejados.

**-Espero que sim... Nossa vida depende dela** – respondeu o homem abaixando a cabeça e apoiando-a nas mãos

**-Essa maldita divida... Ela nos odeia Haku... Odeia** – a mulher agora chorava_._

**-Não Aika... Ela só... Ela estava com raiva... Vai passar.** "Eu espero que passe" – completou em pensamento.

* * *

No hotel...

Sakura estava deitada na cama de casal do quarto que tinha alugado. O som dos soluços ecoava por todo cômodo. Já tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda havia a dor dentro de si. A garota se sentia traída, não entendia porque os pais estavam fazendo isso com ela. Sakura tinha tantos planos, continuar estudando, se divertir com as amigas, talvez arranjar um namorado. Mas não tinha nenhum plano para casar. Claro, que toda mulher quer se casar, mas ela tinha 19 anos... Não pretendia ficar presa a um homem tão cedo. Ainda mais um homem que não conhecia, ela não queria passar o resto da vida com alguém que ela não fazia a mínima idéia sobre quem era.

Ela passa boa parte da noite chorando e soluçando. Até que cansada de mais, cai no sono...

* * *

_Sakura Pov's_

_Abri os olhos e ceguei-me com a claridade do quarto e os fechei novamente, fiquei atordoada com uma dor de cabeça horrível, isso porque eu nem bebi nada... Estendi o braço tateando a cama em busca do meu celular. Assim que o achei abri os olhos e o liguei. Havia 50 chamadas perdidas. JURO. Cinqüenta chamadas perdidas (N/A: acho que exagerei... O.o). Eram 40 dos meus pais, quatro da Tenten, uma da Ino, uma da Hinata e quatro do Sasuke. E desde quando o Sasuke me liga? Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo desde que eu voltei para Tókio... Eu heein... Procurei na agenda o numero do Sasuke, liguei e esperei ele atender..._

**-Alô?**_ – ouvi uma voz muito, repito MUITO sexy do outro lado da linha. O que foi? É mesmo..._

**-Sasuke?**_ – não querida... O Indiana Jones! Se o celular é dele, então provavelmente ele vai atender. Ah, mas teve aquela vez que uma mulher com uma voz de... Ah, isso também não vem ao caso... _

**-Sakura? Você está louca de sumir assim? Ta todo mundo atrás de você desde ontem. A****Tenten ta quase morrendo de preocupação**_. – nossa, que vacilo... Não falei com a Tenten pra acalmá-la... _

**-É, mas meus pais não estão nem ai pra mim...**_ – eu e minha boca enorme, a testa gigante não é o suficiente?_

**-Onde você está? Vou até você para conversarmos.**_ – respondeu ele._

**-Me encontre no restaurante do Tókio Hotel**_ (N/A: olha a originalidade da autora ai gente...)_

**-Certo, estou indo**_._

**-Espera Sasuke**_ – disse meio receosa – _**Venha sozinho, onegai.**

**-Fica calma Sakura**_ – respondeu com uma voz de riso... – _**Até daqui a pouco**

_Depois que desliguei o celular, fui para o banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal. Observei-me no espelho e até pensei em passar alguma maquiagem, estava num estado deplorável, mas achei melhor não mexer. Vai que piora... Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e muito inchados por causa do choro e da noite mal dormida._

_Desci e passei os olhos no restaurante à procura de Sasuke, pontual como sempre ele estava sentado perto das janelas olhando para fora do restaurante. Fui até lá._

**-Ohayo Sakura!**_ – disse ele olhando nos meus olhos_

**-Ohayo.**_ – respondi me sentando, meu tom foi tão desanimado que eu até me assustei._

**-O que houve com você? Sua aparência está horrível!**_ – Fala sério!_

**-Oh, me desculpe...**_ – respondi irônica – _**Eu realmente não deveria ter passado a noite toda chorando porque os meus queridos pais querem me casar com um homem que eu nunca vi na minha vida. Você realmente está certo Sasuke. Eu deveria ter ficado tão feliz, ter dado pulos de alegria e estourado fogos de artifício. Afinal, o que estamos fazendo aqui, Sasuke? Vamos festejar a minha passagem só de ida para o inferno! **_– falei tudo de uma vez, e já estava chorando de novo (N/A: Sakura, as vezes é bom respirar entre dois monólogos!)_

**-Sakura**_ – ele começou segurando minha mão. _**– Eu sei que você está revoltada com a atitude dos seus pais e com toda a razão. Eles deveriam ter pedido sua opinião e não impor isso, como estão fazendo. Mas entenda que deve haver algum motivo por trás disso tudo. Eles não fariam isso só pra te ver sofrer e você sabe disso.**_ – Juro que nunca vi o Sasuke falar tanto..._

**-Domo Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!**_ – disse sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas._

* * *

_Ficamos conversando um bom tempo e como já estava tarde almoçamos juntos também. Depois Sasuke queria me levar pra casa._

**-Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que ir para casa. Vai ter que enfrentar o problema Sakura, não fugir dele!**

**-Não!**_ – cruzei os braços fazendo bico_

**-Vem, eu vou com você**_. – ele me lançou um olhar e um sorriso tranqüilizador_

**-Mas e meu carro?**_ – perguntei já sem a mesma convicção, afinal, que mulher resistiria a um sorriso do Sasuke, hein? Hein? Digam... NENHUMA!_

**-Eu pego depois. Vamos, eu vou estar com você. Sempre**_ – Ele conseguiu. Fala sério... Esse home é BÃO! (N/A: Concordooo \o/)_

* * *

_Quando chegamos a casa nem meu pai nem minha mãe estavam lá, confesso que fiquei secretamente feliz por não ter que enfrentá-los agora. Não estava preparada..._

**-Eu disse que eles não se importavam**_ – falei para o Sasuke e o vi revirando os olhos._

**-Para de drama Sakura.**_ – ele respondeu._

**-Vou tomar um banho. Vai esperar?**_ – perguntei indo em direção das escadas._

**-Posso ficar no seu quarto?**_ – juro que vi um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto dele._

**-Ta**_. – só respondi isso_

_Tomei meu banho e me vesti no banheiro com a porta trancada. Vai saber né? Quando sai Sasuke estava sentado na minha cama, com o tronco apoiado na parede e de olhos fechados. Sorri e pulei (literalmente) nele e comecei a fazer cócegas. Rimos muito e teve um momento que ficamos muito próximos um do outro. Eu me afastei meio corada e ele riu quando percebeu._

**-E então, o que vamos fazer?**_ – ele sorriu com a pergunta. O que será que ele ta pensando?_

**-Que tal um filme?**_ – perguntou-me_

**-Certo.**

_Colocamos uma comédia romântica que no meu caso era pura ironia... Era um filme da Jennifer Aniston com um cara que eu não me lembro o nome, se não me engano era o cara do 'School of Rock' e o nome é: Separados pelo casamento (N/A: esse filme é MARA *-*)._

_Estávamos nós dois deitados na minha cama e eu estava abraçada com Sasuke, estava tão confortável que antes da metade do filme eu cai no sono._

* * *

_Quando eu acordei, Sasuke não estava mais comigo e a TV estava desligada, mas ele deixou um bilhete avisando que teve que sair e que voltaria a noite para ver como eu estava. Ele anda tão carinhoso comigo, é até meio estranho porque desde que eu o conheço ele é muito frio..._

_Peguei meu celular e o liguei, havia 10 chamadas perdidas da Tenten, 5 da Ino e 15 da minha mãe. Apaguei todas e desci para a cozinha, estava morta de fome._

_Tive uma surpresa muito desagradável. Enquanto passava pelo hall de entrada meu pai me chamou, segui totalmente contra a vontade até a sala de estar. Lá estavam cinco pessoas: Meus pais, um casal desconhecido e um homem que não aparentava ser mais velho que eu. Ele tinha cabelos vermelhos e muito rebeldes, olhos verdes um pouco mais claros que os meus e estava vestindo um terno preto. Tinha um kanji tatuado na testa. Que lugar estranho pra uma tatto... O significado era: Amor. Esse cara tem um semblante estranho... Uma cara de assassino. MUITO Estranho. Sentei-me entre meu pai e minha mãe e ouvi ela sussurrar no meu ouvido:_

**-Sakura, que roupas são essas? Por que não se arrumou mais adequadamente? **_– Fala sério, ela só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!_

**-Mamãe querida **_– respondi também sussurrando com ironia _**– Eu estava dormindo e não fazia idéia de que tínhamos visita.**_ – ela fez uma cara surpresa e assentiu. Gente estranha viu..._

_O rapaz ruivo e – os que pareciam ser seus pais – estavam sentados no sofá de frente para nós._

_O homem mais velho começou a falar._

**-Sua filha é uma moça muito bonita, Haku.**

**-Sabemos disso Saori**_ – respondeu meu pai – _**Nós temos muito orgulho de Sakura. Ela não é só uma moça extremamente linda, mas também muitíssimo inteligente. **_– não to gostando disso, são muitos elogios em uma só frase (N/A: ai que frescaa ¬¬)._

_O homem do kanji sorriu, nossa, é incrivelmente parecido com o do Sasuke-kun. Só que no Sasuke fica bem melhor (N/A: não concordo... o Sasuke copiou do Ita-kun. Itachi: isso aí! \o)._

**-Sakura querida **_– começou minha mãe – _**Esse homem é o novo sócio de seu pai, Saori e sua mulher Akime. E o rapaz ali, é o filho deles, Sabaku no Gaara. Seu noivo.**

_**WHAT?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews? Deeeeixeem uma baka feliiz!! Deiixeeem Reviews!! Pleeeaaaaseee!  
**


	6. Se Conhecendo e Discutindo

Como prometido, aqui está...

* * *

**Gaara POV's**

**-Gaara, arrume-se logo.**_ – ouvi minha mãe gritando do corredor._

**-Ok já vai...**_ – respondi levantando da cama e deixando jogado ali o caderno e o lápis._

_Entrei no meu closet. O que se deve vestir quando vamos conhecer a mulher com que vamos passar o resto da vida contra a vontade? Que dúvida cruel... Eu ando tão irônico ultimamente, até mais que o normal. Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com essa maldita idéia. Meu pai faz as merdas dele na empresa e quem tem que resolver, literalmente, sou eu. E da pior maneira... Afinal, casamento não era a minha prioridade no momento, sabe._

_Escolhi um blazer preto, uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa rosa bebê. Me vesti e para completar coloquei um all star ocre. Baguncei um pouco mais meu cabelo e desci._

_Minha mãe sorriu a me ver e meu pai continuou com a mesma cara de paisagem de sempre. Desde que ele me deu a notícia, há um mês, não nos falamos diretamente, apenas quando é extremamente necessário. Minha Okaa-san vive dizendo que eu e ele somos muito parecidos. Não mesmo! Eu tenho caráter e nunca obrigo as pessoas a fazer algo que são contra. Podemos ser quietos e indiferentes, mas ele só pensa em dinheiro e como aumentar aquela maldita fortuna._

_Quando ele me disse que eu teria que casar – com uma garota que eu não conheço e nunca vi mais gorda (N/A: Chavees: P) – fiquei três dias sumido, mas acabei voltando. Afinal, minha okaa-san ainda precisa de mim._

_A única coisa que sei sobre a minha... Argh me recuso a pensar na palavra... É que ela chama-se Haruno Sakura e que tem 19 anos._

_--_

_Chegamos à casa dos Haruno. Assim que entramos à senhora Haruno nos levou até a sala de estar enquanto o senhor Haruno foi chamar a garota, o que não foi preciso, pois ela apareceu ali, acho que sem saber que iria me conhecer._

_Ela vestia um short muito curto azul claro e uma camisetinha da mesma cor com uns desenhos infantis e estava com uma cara de sono. Devia estar dormindo. Essa garota parece ter no máximo 16 anos, e não 19... Tão pequena e frágil. Uma boneca de porcelana, eu diria. Tem os cabelos rosa claro, mas que combinam perfeitamente com a pele pálida e os olhos verdes._

_Ouvi a mãe dela sussurrar:_

**-Sakura, que roupas são essas? Por que não se arrumou mais adequadamente? **_- e logo depois ela responder:_

**-Mamãe querida **_– ela pausou e revirou os olhos - _**Eu estava dormindo e não fazia idéia de que tínhamos visita.**_ – quanta ironia numa frase só._

**-Sua filha é uma moça muito bonita, Haku. – **_disse meu pai claramente puxando o saco da garota._

**-Sabemos disso Saori**_ – respondeu o senhor Haruno - _**Nós temos muito orgulho de Sakura. Ela não é só uma moça extremamente linda, mas também muitíssimo inteligente. **_– pela cara que a rosada fez, ela não estava gostando dos elogios. Eu adoraria saber o que ela está pensando._

_Sorri fracamente. E parece que ela percebeu._

**-Sakura querida **_– minha sogrinha começou a falar ganhando a atenção da rosada - _**Esse homem é o novo sócio de seu pai, Saori e sua mulher Akime. E o rapaz ali, é o filho deles, Sabaku no Gaara. Seu noivo.**

_Vi a cara de surpresa que ela fez quando a mãe lhe disse quem eu era. Sakura arregalou tanto os olhos que parecia que eles iam sair do rosto..._

**-O QUÊ? **_– a ouvi alterar a voz, e vai começar o show. – _**Um EMO? **_– ela arqueou as sobrancelhas olhando para a mãe e apontando para mim. Emo? Quase ri. Quase..._

**-Sakura, tenha modos! **_– a senhora Haruno a repreendeu. – _**Não foi isso que eu te ensinei. **_– a cara de ódio e angústia com medo e sei lá mais o que, que ela fazia era tão engraçada que eu precisava irritá-la mais. Alguma parte me dizia que era melhor eu ficar na minha, mas quando percebi as palavras já tinham saído da minha boca._

**-Isso rosada, tenha modos. **_– Ela fez uma cara de ódio quando se virou para me ver. Os olhos dela me fuzilavam e se eu não fosse Sabaku no Gaara eu teria medo._

**-Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! **_– ela disse tentando argumentar – _**Eu não vou me casar com um emo.**_ – ela realmente acha que tem escolha?_

**-Sakura, por favor. Acalme-se **_– vi a mãe dela a fazer sentar_

**-Mas okaa-san! **_– ela começou a protestar, mas o pai a cortou._

**-Já chega Sakura! Nós já conversamos sobre isso!**_ – ele disse com uma voz baixa, mas muito autoritária._

**-Nos desculpe por isso. Ela ainda não se acostumou com a idéia e... **_– a senhora Haruno começou a se desculpar, mas Sakura a cortou._

**-E nem vou. Eu. Não. Vou. Me. Casar. **_– ela disse como se estivesse explicando que dois mais dois é igual a quatro para uma criança de 2 anos de idade._

**-Olha rosada, eu tive a mesma reação, mas entenda de uma vez que você não tem escolha**_. – falei olhando nos olhos esverdeados dela – _**Você não está sendo consultada, Ok? Nós vamos nos casar, querendo você sim ou não.**_ – eu me irritei, ô garota chata e teimosa meu._

_Ela me olhou com ainda mais ódio e raiva que antes. Dessa vez senti um arrepio na espinha. A vi abaixando a cabeça, ela parece estar se esforçando para não chorar._

_Ouço passos e de repente aparecem duas pessoas. Um cara com cabelos negros e espetados e uma garota de cabelos castanhos amarrados em dois coques no alto da cabeça. Assim que a de coques viu Sakura com a cabeça baixa correu até ela sem se importar com as outras pessoas presentes ali na sala. A garota abraçou a rosada e eu a ouvi pedindo para sair dali._

**-Tia, vou levar a Saki-chan lá pra cima. Ela não ta muito bem.**

**-Certo querida.**_ – ouvi minha sogra murmurar._

_A garota saiu meio que amparando a rosada._

**-Me desculpem Senhor e Senhora Haruno. Tenten queria muito ver como Sakura estava eu não sabia que estavam tendo... É... Essa... Reunião...**_ – o rapaz moreno disse meio incerto sobre o que falar. Ele já estava se virando para seguir a garota de coques quando o Haruno-san o interrompeu._

**-Espera Sasuke.**

**-Sim?**_ – ele respondeu entrando na sala._

**-Queria te agradecer por ter trazido ela de volta pra casa sem um arranhão. Você sabe onde ela passou a noite?**_ – pelo visto tivemos mesmo reações parecidas. Mas eu não tive ninguém pra me convencer a voltar._

**-Não tem porque agradecer Haruno-san. Eu fiz por ela**_ – que cara grosso. – _**Depois que saiu daqui ontem, Sakura foi para o bosque que ela chamava de refúgio da Saki. E passou a noite no Tókio****Hotel**_ – ele respondeu meio contra gosto._

**-Obrigada Sasuke-kun.**_ – ouvi minha sogra murmurar de novo. – _**Não sei o que seria da Sakura sem você e Tenten. Ela o aprecia muito querido. Você poderia falar com ela e a acalmar, não é?**_ – ela perguntou incerta_

**-Eu vou falar com ela sim. Sei que vocês estão fazendo isso de alguma maneira para o****bem dela. Vou subir...**_ – a garota dos coques o interrompeu._

**-Outra hora Sasuke. Agora ela ta dormindo, de novo.**_ – ela disse com uma cara preocupada. Essas duas devem ser muito amigas. – _**Acho que ela não dormiu nada na noite passada, está exausta.**

**-Tenten querida. Como ela está?**_ – perguntou a senhora Haruno_

**-Ah tia... Ela ta mal né... Sakura acabou de chegar e vocês dão essa notícia assim, sem nem 'anestesia'. Ela não quer casar de jeito nenhum. Até me pediu pra morar comigo...**

**-Ah meu Buda...**_ – minha sogra murmurou desesperada._

_--_

_Meus pais acharam melhor irmos embora. Mas eu ainda precisava muito falar com a Sakura._

**-Senhor Haruno?**_ – o chamei_

**-Sim, Gaara?**_ – ele respondeu virando-se para mim_

**-Eu posso esperar pela Sakura? Bem, nós precisamos conversar e o quanto mais rápido melhor é.**_ – disse sério_

**-Está bem. Tenten o acompanhe até o quarto de Sakura, sim? E se não for pedir de mais, fique com ele lá até ela acordar.**

**-Tudo bem, tio!**_ – a garota de coques respondeu e saiu andando. Eu fui atrás dela._

_--_

_Quando a vi deitada ali naquela cama, Sakura parecia uma boneca de vidro, muito frágil e calma. Angelical até. Acho que essa idéia de me casar não é tão ruim, afinal._

_--_

**Sakura POV's **

_Acordei de novo. Pelo amor de Buda, como eu ando dormindo... Enfim, depois que eu acordei continuei de olhos fechados, mas chamei por Tenten._

**-Tenten?**

**-Sim? Saki-chan? Quer alguma coisa?**_- Ela parece agitada._

**-Ahan! Preciso de um banho. E também quero comer alguma coisa. Não como desde o almoço e...**_ – ela me interrompeu. Ô mania chata desse povo, viu!_

**-Você ta loca Sakura? Ficar todo esse tempo sem comer. Seu corpo precisa de alimento. Imagina se...**_ – interrompi-a também._

**-Sabe Tenten, eu ainda não sou capa de dormir e me alimentar o mesmo tempo...**_ – e viva a ironia. Abri os olhos e quase tive um ataque do coração. O que esse ser com cara de psicopata ta fazendo no meu quarto? (N/A: um psicopata muito gato!)_

**-Detalhes, quem liga pra eles?**_ – ouvi Tenten respondendo e revirei os olhos. Cada uma... – _**Sasuke ligou e pelo amor de Deus, responde ele. Não agüento mais dizer que você ainda não acordou.**_ – então pelo canto dos olhos vi o ruivinho se remexer na minha poltrona._

**-Tenho que agradecer ao Sasuke-kun.**_ – murmurei _**– Ele cuidou de mim, e foi muito legal comigo.**

**-Claro, claro. Ele cuidou de você, mas onde estava sua melhor amiga hein? Posso saber por que a senhorita ligou pra ele e não pra mim?**_ – estou começando a me sentir culpada – _**Você tem idéia de como eu fiquei preocupada quando você saiu daquele jeito do restaurante? E quando não respondia as ligações e mensagens?**_ – meu Kami, quanto drama!_

**-Argh, Tenten. Não faça com que eu me sinta culpada, onegai!**_ – comecei. _**– Eu não estava raciocinando direito, e bom a rainha do drama ainda sou eu, então para com isso.**_ – sorri e ela riu. – _**Que tal uma festa do pijama?**_ – vi o ruivinho com cara de psicopata se levantar – _**Você chama a Hina-chan e a Porquinha enquanto eu tomo banho.**

**-Cer...**_ – ela começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu. Tenten deve estar morrendo de ódio. Ela não suporta quando os outros a interrompem, e bem já foram algumas vezes hoje..._

**-Nada de festinhas.**_ – O quê?_

**-Ficou louco?**_ – perguntei me dirigindo a ele pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos._

**-Me desculpe se pareci rude**_ – ele começou a falar pelo amor de Kami. Quem fala desse jeito? – _**Mas nós dois precisamos conversar.**

_Olhei para Tenten pedindo ajuda, ela sorriu e saiu do quarto. Bela melhor amiga!_

**-Ok, eu posso pelo menos tomar um banho e colocar alguma coisa no estômago, primeiro?**_ – juro que dessa vez não era para ter ironia, mas eu ando usando tanto que saiu sem querer..._

_Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha. Como se estivesse pensando se eu precisava mesmo fazer o que eu lhe disse... Aff!_

**-Certo. Te espero lá em baixo.**_ – só respondeu isso e saiu. Argh que cara mais irritante. Ele é sério de mais, calmo de mais, frio de mais, lindo de mais. O quê? Não! Não, eu não pensei isso. Argh. Devo estar ficando louca! Droga!_

_--_

_Depois que tomei meu banho, coloquei uma calça de moletom cinza, um tênis qualquer e uma camiseta preta. Arrumei o ninho de passarinhos que parecia o meu cabelo e desci. Fui direto para a cozinha, torcendo para que ele estivesse na sala ou tivesse desistido e ido embora. Quando entrei na cozinha vi o ruivinho sentado em uma cadeira perto da mesa e Tenten sentada no balcão com uma cara de tédio hilária. Quase ri._

**-Então... Já que você está bem e tal, eu vou indo embora.**_ – ela está muito agitada. Odeio quando ela fica assim, quase quicando no chão._

**-Por quê? Ainda é cedo. E nós precisamos conversar**_ – na verdade eu estava querendo adiar outra conversa... – _**Me conta como a Hinata conseguiu pegar aquele gato do primo dela.**_ – ela riu alto enquanto eu pegava um saco de pão no armário e presunto, queijo, maionese, ketchup e algumas coisinhas pra fazer um sanduíche._

**-Nem te conto...**_ – ela começou, Tenten era uma grande fofoqueira, não tanto como a Ino, mas ainda sim... – _**Ta ligada que ela já pegou o Sasuke-kun, né?**_ – WHAT? Arregalei os olhos e ela ria descontroladamente..._

**-Sua vaca! Como pode esconder isso de mim?**_ – e olha o show ai – _**Quem é minha melhor amiga agora hein?**_ – perguntei enquanto arrumava meu lanchezinho._

**-Sem drama Sakura**_ – sorri largamente _**– Eles só ficaram uns dias, casinho bobo, sabe... Mas você nunca vai advinha porque a Hina terminou com ele.**_ – droga, ela sabe que eu odeio adivinhar as coisas._

**-Hmmm... Porque o Neji-gostosão-kun a pediu em namoro?**_ – saiu como uma pergunta, mas era pra ser uma afirmação. Ela me olhou séria. – _**Que foi?**_ – perguntei surpresa, o que eu fiz?_

**-Você conversou com a Ino sobre isso?**_ – ela me perguntou – _**foi isso mesmo... O Neji disse pra Hinata que estava apaixonado por ela e ai, você já sabe...**_ – Putz, nunca acertei antes._

**-Oh My God! Essa criatura é muito sortuda.**_ – falei rindo –_** Isso foi depois dela ter terminado com o Naruto-kun?**_ – perguntei por perguntar, é claro que seria né... _**– Mas quando foi que a Ino-porquinha-chan descobriu que estava apaixonada pelo baka do Naruto?**_ – perguntei querendo saber mais e mais das fofocas._

**-Como você estava meio longe e eu não iria consolar o Naruto nem que me pagassem, ele correu pra Ino, então eles ficaram amigos.**_ – a porquinha não perde tempo mesmo._

**-E a Hinata, não falou nada? Afinal ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Naruto.**

**-Não, acho que depois que eles começaram a namorar que ela percebeu quem era o Naruto-kun que ela tanto sonhava.**_ – ela disse pensativa. Bem capaz de ter sido isso mesmo. – _**E depois ela não tinha do que reclamar né? Com o Sasuke e depois o Neji...**

**-Essa criança tem mel. Só pode...**_ – rimos alto, as duas... – _**Mas e o Hiashi-sama?**_ – perguntei afinal o pai da Hinata era um carrasco._

**-Você ainda tem dúvidas que ele amou a idéia da sua filhinha frágil e puritana**_ – a vai nessa – _**estar namorando o gênio Hyuuga?**

**-Certas coisas nunca mudam**_ – murmurei pegando uma latinha de coca (N/A: viva o lado Coca-cola da vida, o lado divertido. Propaganda off)_

**-Assim como você**_ – ela apontou para mim com as duas mãos e uma cara de desgosto – _**Come como uma mulher grávida e continua gostosa**_ – ri alto enquanto me sentava do lado dela no balcão._

**-Não sei como um corpo de tábua pode significar 'gostosa' no dicionário de alguém**_ – respondi sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos. Pelo canto dos meus eu vi o ruivinho psicopata me analisar de cima a baixo. Ah fala sério._

**-Ok, não vou discutir, mas você sabe que eu estou certa**_ – ela disse sorrindo e eu também sorri._

**-Claro... Claro!**_ – respondi e comecei a comer meu super-sanduba enquanto sentia os olhos do ruivinho no meu corpo._

_--_

_Depois que eu terminei de comer, fiquei ainda um bom tempo conversando (N/A: lê-se fofocando) e rindo com a Tenten, até que o Gaara – educadamente – pediu para que Tenten se retirasse e nos deixasse conversar._

**-Certo.**_ – sentei-me no balcão novamente depois de ter levado Tenten até a porta e me despedi dela. – _**Pode falar.**_ – olhei para onde ele estava sentado, mas me surpreendi ao vê-lo ao meu lado. Como ele foi tão rápido?_

**-Peço mais uma vez que me perdoe por ter te irritado.**_ – ele é tão formal – _**Não era minha intenção te deixar brava ou com ódio de mim.**_ – claro que não... – _**Até porque nós precisamos nos dar bem, sermos amigos ou algo parecido...**

**-Por quê?**_ – perguntei atônita com as sobrancelhas levantadas._

**-Nos vamos nos casar em dois meses Sakura.**_ – falou revirando os olhos. Ei, esse é MEU gesto _**– Se não formos amigos nossa vida será um inferno.**_ – disse como se estivesse falando com alguém que tem problemas mentais._

**-Nós não vamos nos casar.**_ – falei olhando nos olhos dele._

**-Entenda que isso não é um pedido, e nem espere por isso**_ – ele falou sério, eu nem queria mesmo – _**Seus pais vão te obrigar de qualquer maneira.**_ – claro... – _**É tão mais fácil e menos cansativo se você aceitar logo isso...**_ – ele respondeu de uma maneira estranha, era como se ele tivesse falando com ele mesmo._

**-Olha Gaara, eu não quero me casar. Juro que não tenho nada contra você, mas... Argh. Que droga! Por que ninguém pede a minha opinião?**_ – me irritei e já estava sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem nos meus olhos, mas não posso chorar de novo._

**-Precisava pedir? Você a oferece a de qualquer maneira.**_ – não tenho certeza se ele falou comigo ou com ele mesmo._

**-Droga!**_ – murmurei – _**Olha nós não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum. Então é melhor você ir embora. Conversamos, ou tentamos... Outro dia.**_ – disse levantando-me do balcão e indo para a porta. Mas ele me segurou pelo braço e me puxou pra perto. Ficamos com os corpos bem juntos por alguns segundos então ele se aproximou de mim e eu fiquei entorpecida com o perfume dele. Kami-sama, que homem cheiroso. Então ele falou no meu ouvido:_

**-Você não tem escolha.**_ – a voz dele saiu rouca. – _**Você vai ser minha mulher**_ – ele falou de um jeito tão estranho, parecia ser possessivo. Muito estranho. Então ele me soltou e saiu da cozinha. Deve ter ido embora._

_--_

_Depois do acontecido, resolvi ir pra cama. Fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu nesses dois dias. Aquela foi a primeira noite que sonhei com Gaara._

_

* * *

**Reviews? Pleaase!!**  
_


	7. O Relacionamento

_Passou uma semana desde a última vez que vi Gaara. Ele não apareceu mais aqui, acho que para me dar um tempo para pensar, ou porque ele não é obrigado a vir me ver._

_Hoje já é sexta-feira e como nós somos quatro desocupadas, Ino, Hinata, Tenten e eu resolvemos ir para algum barzinho. Tenten fez questão de frisar – no caso de Ino e Hinata – que vamos sair SEM __nenhum__ Namorado._

_Marcamos as 8hrs num pub chamado CQSabe (N/A: Achei no Google xP) e agora são 6:30, acho melhor ir pro banho._

_Quando sai do banheiro escolhi um vestido tomara-que-caia roxo com um cinto preto logo abaixo do busto e um all star roxo. Dei uma "amassada" no meu cabelo e prendi uma mecha com uma presilha em forma de borboleta. Fiz uma maquiagem básica: delineador e rimel preto, sombra roxa nos olhos. E um brilho labial incolor. Me olhei no espelho e sorri satisfeita. Já era 7:30 quando terminei de me arrumar._

_Desci as escadas, peguei minha bolsa e minhas chaves na mesa do hall de entrada, fui para o carro e corri para encontrar as garotas._

_

* * *

_

_Quando cheguei decidi procurar pelas garotas, mas não as achei. Olhei no relógio e ainda faltavam quinze minutos para a hora marcada, então fui para o bar e pedi um smirnoff._

_Enquanto eu estava esperando no bar apareceu um cara e sentou-se ao meu lado. O cara começou a puxar assunto, mas eu o ignorei. Até que ele veio pra cima de mim tentando me beijar, mas alguém me puxou. Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz._

_-_**Ela já está acompanhada. Sai fora!**

* * *

**Gaara Pov's**

**-Ela já está acompanhada. Sai Fora! – **_me vi dizendo. Droga! Até parece que estou com ciúme dela. Que ridículo._

_A vi arregalando os olhos de surpresa. Pelo canto dos olhos vi aquela amiga de Sakura com mais duas garotas entrando pela porta do pub._

**-Quem é você? **_– perguntou o Mané._

**-O noivo dela - **_disse com um olhar assassino. Ele ficou com medo e saiu do bar. Essa foi a primeira vez que admiti estar noivo. Não acredito nisso._

_Soltei Sakura e ela se virou pra mim e com o rosto um pouco corado. Seus olhos estavam meio cerrados, como quando ela descobriu que iria se casar comigo. Cheios de ódio._

**-O. Que. Foi. Isso?**_ – ela perguntou pausadamente, parecia estar se esforçando para não gritar._

**-Eu te ajudei. – **_respondi revirando os olhos. Vi o rosto dela ficar quase roxo de ódio._

_-_**Não pedi sua ajuda. Não preciso dela. **_– respondeu pegando o dinheiro na bolsa e o deixando em cima do balcão._

_-_**Mas ele ia te beijar! **_– respondi. Eu a ajudo e é assim que ela me agradece?_

_-_**E você com isso? – **_Ela perguntou indo pra porta e puxando as amigas pra fora. Ouvi-a culpando-as pelo atraso._

* * *

**Sakura POV's**

_Sai fumegando. Como ele se atreve a me agarrar daquele jeito e ainda por cima dizer que é meu... Argh! Noivo. Que Ódio!_

**-Sakura, o que foi aquilo? - **_me perguntou Hinata_

**-Testuda, ****ele**** é o Gaara? Não acredito! Ele é muito quente! – **_Ino estava quicando no chão de alegria, ou algo parecido._

**-Isso é tudo culpa de vocês. **_– comecei acusando-as – _**Se não tivessem se atrasado aquele ruivo idiota não teria se intrometido aonde não é chamado.**

**-Você ta reclamando do quê? Ele te ajudou! – **_Ino parecia estar indignada._

**-Ei, Sakura. O que quis dizer com aquilo? **_– o ruivinho me segurou pelo braço quando eu ia entrar no carro._

**-Quis dizer que você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! **_– disse irada._

**-Mas, nós vamos nos cas...- ** _ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi._

**-Não diga isso em público! – **_quase gritei – _**O que eu faço é problema meu e você não tem o direito de se intrometer! – **_ain que ódio._

_Ele fez uma cara estranha e depois arregalou os olhos com algum pensamento idiota daquela cabeça oca. Cara problemático._

**-Quer dizer que você queria beijar aquele cara? **_– ele perguntou com uma voz estranha, parecia ofendido._

**-O QUÊ? **_– gritei com ainda mais ódio._** – Seu idiota! Claro que NÃO! **_– completei ainda nervosa. Pelo canto do olho vi Tenten vindo em minha direção, mas Ino a segurou._

**-E então? **_– ele parecia confuso. Idiota!_

**-Você é um imbecil. – **_gritei a plenos pulmões. _**– Não acredito que imaginou que eu beijaria um cara daqueles. Mesmo sendo contra, estou comprometida com você. **_– abaixei o volume da voz, mas ela continuava alterada._

**-Sakura, eu não estou entendendo. Por que não quer que eu diga que estamos juntos, então? **_– ele realmente estava confuso. Depois as loiras que são burras. Por Buda!_

**- Porque do jeito que você fala parece que somos um casal de namorados completamente apaixonados. O que definitivamente ****não**** é verdade. **– _falei mais calma, mas ainda sim, muito irritada._

_Sei que estou tendo um ataque inútil e infantil, mas não pude evitar. Esse cara me deixa completamente irritada. Nem o Naruto consegue fazer isso._

_Vi Gaara levantar os olhos um pouco surpreso com a minha revelação, e depois um meio sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Aquilo irritou ainda mais, entrei no carro e sai numa velocidade que imagino ser bem maior que o limite permitido na área urbana de Tókio._

* * *

**Gaara POV's**

_Vi ela saindo com o carro e senti uma coisa estranha, como um instinto de proteção e fui até meu carro e a segui. Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo._

_Sakura dirigiu até chegar a um bosque e saiu do carro trancando-o. Ela ficou louca? Entrando no meio do mato a noite? Droga, eu estou me sentindo estranho... Como se eu fosse obrigado a protegê-la. Eu mal a conheço, mas não posso deixá-la sozinha lá. Não faria isso com nenhuma garota... Eu acho..._

_Entrei atrás dela e a vi sentada numa ponte, quieta e parecia mais calma. Estava olhando para o nada. Linda._

**-O que você quer aqui? – **_a ouvi perguntar_

**-Você estava muito alterada e não acho que possa se defender caso algo acontecesse. Não deveria ficar sozinha**. – _Droga! Quando estou com essa garota acabo falando de mais._

**-Claro** – _murmurou ela. Adoraria saber o que se passa naquela cabeça._

**-Sakura.** – _a chamei quando me sentei ao seu lado. Ela não me olhou._ – **Sakura.** – _repeti pegando o rosto dela entre minhas mãos obrigando-a a me olhar._ – **Perdoe-me** – _vi os olhos verdes ficarem confusos e depois ficarem um pouco surpresos. Um sorriso pequeno brotou nos lábios rosados._

**-Não. Perdoe-me você. Eu exagerei** – _ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada_ – **Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?**

**-Eu a segui.** _– respondi sem pensar_

**-Por quê?** _– Ela parecia muito surpresa._

**-Já disse... Você estava muito nervosa e não pude te deixar sozinha.**

_Ela abriu um grande sorriso que me deixou sem ação por alguns segundos. Mas pareciam ser horas._

* * *

**Sakura Pov's**

_Gaara – por algum motivo que eu desconheço – insistiu em me levar pra casa, mesmo tentando convencê-lo do contrário. Como eu já disse, vai saber o que se passa na cabeça oca desse cara..._

_Quando estávamos saindo do bosque mandei uma mensagem para Tenten a avisando que estava tudo bem, se é que minha situação pode ser classificada como 'bem'._

_Estávamos no carro em silêncio, eu olhava pela janela e pensava como seria minha vida daqui alguns meses. Tentei me imaginar uma mulher 'do lar' (N/a: o Neto iria entender. AUSHUSH), mas não consegui. Droga, eu não tive tempo de aproveitar nada da minha vida. Passei anos naquele maldito colégio interno, longe de todos meus amigos e quando volto pra casa tenho que me casar. Nem faculdade eu fiz. Meu sonho de ser estilista foi por água a baixo. Muito obrigada Kami-sama. _

**-Sakura?** – _ouvi a voz de Gaara e parecia que ele tentava chamar minha atenção há algum tempo._ – **Você me ouviu?** – _procurei no meu cérebro qualquer vestígio que eu tinha ouvido, mas não achei nada._

**-Hum... Desculpe, estava pensando em algumas coisas... O que disse?**

**-Perguntei se você mudou de idéia** – _o olhei confusa_ – **Sabe, sobre o casamento...**

_Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo e abaixei a cabeça. Não sabia como dizer aquilo a Gaara. "Eu aceito" não era uma opção, pois nem houve um pedido. _

**-Acho que não.**_ – ouvi-o sussurrar._

**-Não é isso...**_ – murmurei – _**É que eu não consigo ver-me casada e acho que isso****vai ser um inferno. Juro que não tenho nada contra você**_** – **__acrescentei rapidamente__** – **_**É que eu não sei se vou conseguir conviver comigo mesma sabendo que eu não tive a ****oportunidade**** de realizar os meus sonhos.**

**-Como assim?**_ – ele me perguntou, parecia estar um pouco confuso._

**-Você pensou que eu era uma dessas patricinhas sem cérebro, não é? Eu tinha meus sonhos, planos e ideais. Não queria me casar com 19 anos. Na verdade me casar não era um dos meus objetivos. Ainda tinha tanta coisa pra se fazer, tanta coisa pra viver... Não consigo acreditar que terei que matar tudo isso.**_ – acabei despejando toda minha frustração nele e já estava começando a sentir as lágrimas se acumulando._

**Gaara Pov's**

_Então quer dizer que ela não é uma daquelas patricinhas sem cérebro que só pensam na aparência e são sustentadas pelos pais e depois pelo marido? Pelo que Sakura se mostrou até agora parece ser uma mulher independente, geniosa e cheia de vida. É uma pena ter que desapontá-la e acabar com os seus sonhos._

**-E quais eram seus objetivos? **_– ouvi-me perguntando, queria conhecê-la melhor e entender o que se passava na cabeça de Sakura._

**-Bem... **_– ela parecia hesitante como se considerasse contar ou não o que sonhava. – _**Sempre gostei de moda e eu mesmo "crio" minhas roupas **_– disse fazendo aspas com os dedos, ela é tão espontânea com um ar infantil... – _**Então achava que poderia ser estilista. Queria ter minha própria grife, mas uma coisa acessível a todos. Queria conhecer lugares como o Brasil, EUA, Holanda, Canadá, Paris... Apesar de ter morado na Europa nunca saia do colégio... Mas agora vou ter que enterrar tudo que eu sempre quis.**

_Me deu um aperto no peito vê-la daquele jeito. Senti um impulso de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ia dar certo, mas eu sabia que não era bem assim... Não iria mentir nem enganá-la._

_Admito que saber que Sakura era diferente de todas as garotas que eu conhecia me deixou feliz. Sakura era especial, independente e sonhadora. Mas não sei se isso iria ajudar em alguma coisa daqui pra frente._

_

* * *

_

**Yoo Minna!**

_- chuva de pedras - _

**Me perdoem a demora, eu pensei que por estar de férias iria escrever pelo menos uns dois capítulos, mas me enganei ;S**

**Mas aqui está, eu adorei a briga dos dois... É meio que algum filme que eu ja assisti, mas nem me perguntem qual. Se alguém souber, me avisa, ta? xD**

Respostas das Reviews:

**Kalinda-chan: **Que bom que você está gostando. Eu também acho que a Sakura fica ótima com o Gaara, melhor que com o Sasuke pelo menos... xD . Já tem mais um capítulo aqui pra você. Espero que goste. E mande sua opinião.

**Hana-Lis: **hahaha. boa pergunta. com um homem daquele ela não aceita casar... por mim, mesmo com planos e sonhos eu casava! UAHSUAHSAUSH. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. BeeijOs


	8. A Festa de Noivado

_Quando chegamos a minha casa, agradeci a Gaara pela ajuda e fui direto pra cama._

_Fiquei horas pensando em como seriam as coisas. Eu praticamente mostrei a ele minha alma, mas aquele ruivinho não disse nada sobre si mesmo. Talvez ele seja mesmo parecido com Sasuke. Um ótimo amigo, daqueles que você pode confiar, mas que não confiam em ninguém a não ser si próprio. Isso me irrita. Quem sabe eu possa fazê-lo mudar de idéia?  
_

_

* * *

_

_  
Passaram três semanas e eu não o vi mais. Gaara simplesmente sumiu. Não que eu me importe com isso... Mas é estranho ele ter desaparecido depois de tudo o que eu lhe falei. É como se ele estivesse me evitando. Pelo menos me sinto assim._

_Os preparativos para o casamento estavam correndo e eu já tinha avisado que os vestidos (da festa de noivado e da cerimônia) eu escolheria sem o 'pitaco' de ninguém. O resto eu confiaria à minha okaa-san e a de Gaara. Minha sogra até tentou me convencer a participar do circo, mas achei que ficaria mais deprimida e dispensei._

_E hoje eu estou no shopping, sozinha, a procura do vestido para a festa de noivado que vai ser na sexta-feira (e eu acho esse circo todo, uma coisa totalmente desnecessária e inútil. Estão gastando dinheiro à toa. E eu posso até apostar que as pessoas que eu conheço serão mínimas), já experimentei muitos, mas nenhum vestido me agradou o suficiente. Todos são formais de mais e quase iguais. Eu não sou como outra qualquer._

_Depois de ficar irritada com a falta de criatividade desse povo, resolvi descansar e almoçar. E quando cheguei ao Konoha's avistei Sasuke e fui até ele._

**-Advinha que rosa eu sou?**_ – disse tampando os olhos dele com minhas mãos._

**-Um rosa de chiclete vagabundo?**_ – perguntou-me com uma voz um pouco (lê-se muito) debochada._

**-Você. É. Um. Porre.**_ – digo fazendo uma careta – _**Está esperando alguém?**_ – pergunto apontando para a cadeira vazia na frente dele._

**-Não. Por que você me faz companhia?**_ – perguntou ele fazendo um gesto para que eu sentasse._

**-Certo, odeio almoçar sozinha**_. – disse fazendo um bico. Essa mania me irrita, sabe. Mas não consigo largá-la._

**-E por que diabos, ****você**** está sozinha, em um shopping, em plena terça-feira?**_ – acho que sei com quem eu aprendi ser irônica._

**-Porque Ino e Hinata estão com os respectivos namorados. Eca. E Tenten está com os pais dela...**_ – disse revirando os olhos. – _**Ou seja, fui abandonada.**

**-Sempre fazendo drama.**_ – disse ele sorrindo ironicamente._

**-Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.**_ – disse dando de ombros._

**-Então, o que faz no shopping?**_ – perguntou-me voltando ao assunto inacabado._

**-Compras...**_ – respondi enquanto procurava algo pra comer no cardápio._

**-E cadê as sacolas?**_ – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada._

**-Ainda não comprei nada, Sasuke-kun.**_ – revirei os olhos _**– Não consegui achar nada legal pra festa.**

**-A de noivado? É nessa Sexta, não é?**_ – perguntou ele com um rosto calmo._

**-Sim**_ – disse abaixando o cardápio – _**Você vai?**_ – perguntei a ele, torcendo pra ter alguém legal por lá..._

**-Você acha que eu ia perder de te ver pagar algum mico, querida?**_ – que mala._

**-Obrigada pela força, Sasuke-kun.**_ – sorri ironicamente como ele.  
_

* * *

_Almoçamos juntos e depois saímos para dar uma volta. Enquanto conversávamos eu olhava as vitrines distraidamente a procura de algo que me chamasse a atenção. Quando eu já estava quase desistindo, eu __**O**__ vi. Era o vestido perfeito. Talvez um pouco informal para uma noiva na sua festa de noivado. Mas __quem liga__?_

_Sasuke tentou me convencer a não comprá-lo, mas não conseguiu. E até mudou de idéia quando me viu usando-o._

**-Até que ficou bem em você, testuda.**_ – disse Sasuke tentando me tirar do sério._

**-Eu sei emo!**_ - sorri animada. – _**E não adianta tentar, você não vão conseguir acabar com meu humor. Apesar da ocasião, esse vestido é perfeito e eu vou estar maravilhosa**_. – eu estava quase quicando no chão, de tanta animação._

**-Não estou tentando te irritar**_ – se defendeu ele com um ar de ofensa._

**-Claro, claro...**_ – respondi revirando os olhos. – _**Só quero ver a cara da mamãe**_ – fiquei ainda mais feliz, só de pensar._

**-Não acredito que ela ficará mais feliz do que você está...**_ – disse ele com um ar pensativo._

**-Eu sei. Não é o máximo!?**_ – respondi sorrindo para a minha imagem no espelho. – _**Eu sou de mais**_. _**E o vestido é perfeito.**

_

* * *

  
_

**Gaara Pov's**

_Essas ultimas semanas passaram rápido, até de mais na minha opinião._

_Não tive tempo de visitar Sakura, como irei assumir a empresa da minha família quando nos casarmos, estou trabalhando muito pra colocar em ordem as besteiras que Kankuro e meu otousan fizeram._

_Hoje é o dia da festa de noivado, o que na minha opinião é uma frescura. E tenho certeza que Sakura concorda comigo, mas mesmo assim, sei que ela vai me surpreender. Ela sempre faz exatamente o contrário do que eu espero._

**-E então Gaara, como está se sentindo? **– _perguntou Temari invadindo meu quarto._

**-Irritado, entediado, irritado... **_– revirei os olhos quando ela sorriu._

**-Ah, então ta normal. Bom, vim te ajudar com a roupa **_– fiz uma careta._

**-Nem pensar.**

**-Mamãe que ****mandou**_– respondeu ela._

**-Sem chance. Sai daqui e me deixa curtir a paz enquanto eu posso... Daqui a um mês, Sakura vai acabar com ela.**

**-E VIVA essa garota! **_– Temari sorriu e foi em direção a porta. – _**Espero que vocês sejam felizes. **_– minha irmã parecia emocionada acho que em muito tempo e a vi falar sem nenhuma ironia na voz ou nas palavras._

_

* * *

  
_

_A festa seria na casa dos Harunos, então a família toda foi pra lá. Eu decidi ir separado dos outros, até porque Shikamaru, o noivo de Temari ia também, então não caberíamos todos no mesmo carro, pelo menos não confortavelmente._

_Assim que chegamos avistei as três amigas de Sakura – a morena de coques, a loira e a de olhos perolados. E havia três rapazes com elas – aquele cara que diz ser amigo da Sakura com cabeça-de-galinha-preta, um loiro de olhos azuis e um de olhos perolados. A garota de coques veio até mim e me puxou até eles, arrastei Temari, Kankuro e Shikamaru junto comigo._

**-Gaara-san, estes são Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji e Uchiha Sasuke.**_ – disse apontando para o loiro de olhos azuis com cara de bobo, o moreno cabeludo de olhos perolados e o cabeça-de-galinha-preta, respectivamente. _**– E essas são Yamanaka Ino e Hyuuga Hinata**_ – apontou para a loira e a de olhos perolados. Os cumprimentei com um leve acendo de cabeça. – _**E não sei se lembra de mim, me chamo Mitsashi****Tenten**_. – apenas acenti e a vi sorrir._

**-Esses são meus irmãos. Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Kankuro. E esse é o****noivo de Temari, Nara Shikamaru.**_ – logo que os apresentei, viraram amigos de infância. Gente estranha._

_Decidi dar uma volta, então me afastei deles e comecei a andar pela casa a procura da minha noiva._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sakura Pov's**

_Eu já estava pronta. Tinha colocado meu vestido perfeito e um scarpin combinando. Uma maquiagem básica destacando meus lábios. _

_Iria ver Gaara depois de três semanas e não sei se estou preparada. Andei pensando em nós esse tempo que passamos sem nos ver. Sei que ele me balança, que abala minhas estruturas. E não tenho certeza se isso é uma coisa boa._

_Estou sentada na mesma poltrona que ele me esperou no dia que nos conhecemos (N/A: capitulo 4), e estou imaginando nossa vida depois do casamento. Senti um arrepio só de pensar na primeira noite. E Gaara seria fiel, mesmo não me amando? Essas dúvidas me davam dor de cabeça._

**-Sakura**_ – ouvi Sasuke me chamando_

**-Sim?**_ – levantei a cabeça o olhando com sorriso desanimado._

**-Você tem certeza que quer descer comigo? Seu pai ainda está esperançoso que você tenha mudado de idéia.**_ – ele entrou e se sentou em minha cama._

**- Sasuke querido, alguma vez você me viu mudar de idéia, assim... Fácil?**_ – perguntei e ele sorriu. –_** Você tem sido um ótimo amigo, quase um irmã mais velho.**_ – ele revirou os olhos e eu ri. – _**Gaara já chegou?**_ –perguntei e senti um frio percorrer minha espinha._

**-Sim... E trouxe os irmãos e o cunhado. Você não os conhece, não é?**_ – fiz que não com a cabeça. _**– E quando Tenten o arrastou para apresentar os outros, ele quase me assassinou com o olhar... Se eu fosse o Naruto, sentiria medo...**_ – ri mais ainda._

**-Como assim?**_ – Gaara assassinando Sasuke com o olhar? Que estranho._

**-Não tenho certeza, mas pra mim, parecia estar com ciúmes. **

**-Fala sério!**_ – ri ainda mais. – _**Já está na hora de descermos?**

**-Sim...**_ – então me levantei e enrosquei meu braço direito no braço esquerdo de Sasuke e saímos do quarto._

_Assim que chegamos ao topo da escada senti meu estômago dando voltas e saltos, isso me incomodou bastante, devo dizer... A casa estava cheia de pessoas que eu nunca vi na minha vida e tenho quase certeza que essas pessoas não são amigas do Gaara._

_Quando comecei a descer a escada, procurei pela minha okaasan. E pela cara que ela fez, parecia que estava pensando em muitas maneiras de me castigar, e eu sorri. Avistei meus amigos ao lado de uma mulher loira e dois rapazes morenos, que devem ser os irmãos e o cunhado de Gaara._

_Chegamos à base da escada e o ruivinho estava ali para me tirar dos braços de Sasuke, idéia da minha sogra. Eu disse que isso acontecia apenas no casamento e quem deveria entregar a noiva pura para o noivo era o pai, mas ninguém me ouve nessa bagaça. E depois disso íamos dançar alguma coisa parecida com uma valsa, que nem ensaiamos e que eu acho completamente desnecessário. Então todos voltariam a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes da minha ilustre pessoa aparecer. Essa festa vai ser uma grande *****_

_

* * *

  
_

**Gaara Pov's**

_Eu sabia que ela ia-me surpreender. Nessa ocasião – pelo que pude perceber – as mulheres usam vestidos longos, brilhantes e cheios de frescura, mas não Sakura. Ela é completamente diferente de todas as mulheres que eu já conheci na minha vida. Esse vestido que ela escolheu – tenho certeza que nem minha mãe nem a mãe dela que comprou – é totalmente fora do comum e nem deve ser de marca. Ela realmente adora inventar moda (N/A: minha mãe vive falando isso de mim XP)._

_Tive que me segurara para não ir até lá e tirá-la dos braços daquele cabeça-de-galinha-preta. Quem ele pensa que é pra segurar a minha noiva desse jeito? Peraí, eu to com ciúme? Ah fala sério, claro que não... Eu só não gosto desse Mané._

_E essa coisa toda, pra começar pela festa até essa tal de dança dos noivos, é extremamente inútil. Se pudesse, pegava meu carro e sumia..._

**-Então, vai me contar por que sumiu?**_ – já estávamos rodopiando pela pista improvisada._

**-Mal tive tempo para dormir essas semanas. Eu vou assumir a empresa da família quando nos casarmos, então estou passando por... Hum... Um tipo de treinamento**_. – ela riu._

**-Claro**_ – a vi olhando para as amigas e fazendo gestos. _**– Elas estão fazendo apostas**_ – revirou os olhos._

**-Apostas?**_ – apostando o que?_

**-Apostaram que você vai me beijar até o fim da palha... Quero dizer, até o fim da festa.**

**-E quem apostou que eu vou fazer isso?**_ – Interessante._

**-Ino. Ela é a mais... Como posso dizer?**_ – ela olhou para a amiga novamente e sorriu – _**Experiente nesses casos de paixão ou qualquer coisa assim...**_ – riu _**– Ela acha que até o segundo mês de casamento eu vou estar grávida. E disse também que eu devia estar feliz com esse casamento, porque você parece ser bom de cama**_ – Ela ficou extremamente sem graça, como se tivesse falado de mais. Ela fala sobre essas coisas com as amigas? Caramba, eu? Bom de cama? To começando a gostar dessa Ino... (N/A: safaaaado) _**– Então, está gostando da festa?**_ – uma tentativa clara de mudança de assunto..._

**-Na verdade, estava traçando um plano de fuga.**_ – vi os olhos dela brilhando_

**-Você também?**_ – ela gargalhou – _**Posso ir junto? Não agüentaria ficar a noite toda sendo simpática com essas pessoas que eu nem conheço. Odeio hipocrisia.**

**-Não são seus amigos?**_ – perguntei surpreso, eu só conhecia minha família, a família e os amigos dela. Ela sorriu_

**-Não conheço nem 20% das pessoas que estão aqui.**_ – olhou em volta e sorriu – _**Me leva junto com você? Por favor?**

**-Pra onde, Sakura?**_ – do que é que essa garota ta falando?_

**-Uéé, você não ia fugir?**_ – acabou a dança e todos aplaudiram, eu a segui para a mesa de sobremesas._

**-Era uma piada, Sakura.**_ – revirei os olhos._

**-Piadas não são seu forte, querido.**_ – Ah, obrigado. – _**Me segue.**_ – disse pegando na minha mão e andando em direção à cozinha._

_

* * *

_

_**Então, Gostaaram? Odiaram? Detestaram? Que tal deixar a opinião e um incentivo?**_

_**É só cicar naquele lindo e atraente botãozinho verde! xD**_

_**Até a próxima.  
**_


	9. Aviso Super Importante

_Oláá pessoinhas :)_

_Eu queria avisar que estou colocando minhas duas fanfics_ (**Casamento Arranjado e Uma Grande Mulher**) _em _**Hiatus**_._

_Eu estou com vários problemas pessoais, e ainda tem a escola para me ajudar. Fora o ENEM que está chegando, e minha mãe e já está no meu pé para eu decidir o que vou fazer da vida..._

_Então... Pra vocês não ficarem esperando, aqui estou eu para avisar que até a metade do próximo ano, eu não vou voltar a escrever._

_Espero e peço que me entendam. Não faria isso se não fosse realmente necessário._

_Mais uma vez, _**Perdão**_. E espero que quando eu voltar, vocês me recebam de braços abertos._

_Obrigada pela atenção._

**Lizee-chan**


End file.
